


Sometimes just One D isn't enough

by highlymessedup



Category: Eya Protection Squad, Marvel, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, Eventually Resolved Sexual Tension, Experimental Style, Mpreg Harry, Multi, Public Nudity, Sex, Sex in a Car, Sex on a Car, Sex with a Car, Strangers to Lovers, Top!Shrek, bottom!groot, distinctly heterosexual scientific pegging, hope&valkyrie&carol fight over who gets to wear the strap, no rough shit because eya ain't into that, twink!ben grimm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highlymessedup/pseuds/highlymessedup
Summary: This will be one hell of a ride.





	Sometimes just One D isn't enough

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY, EYA! SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG, THE OG PLAN WAS VERY AMBITIOUS AND WE'RE USELESS.

A sudden jerk woke me up from a deep slumber, forcing me to shoot my dark chocolate orbs open. A deep sigh escaped from my lips, as I rubbed the sleep off my eyes, focusing the gaze on the clock on my bedside table. Red numbers in the dark were hazy, but I somehow managed to tell the time. 

3 AM. Great. 

With a little grunt, I hit the back of my head against the pillow, aggressively shutting my eyes once again, trying to catch on the little sleep I still could've had in my system. However, the plan wasn't working out so well, since after rolling around in my white sheets for a while, I was even more awake than ever. Staring at the ceiling, I decided this wasn't it, and I forced my body out of the comfortable mattress that was keeping me in. I wasn't so happy to leave the softness, but laying around didn't seem to do the trick, and I desperately needed the sleep for the next day of school. That's why, after getting on my feet, I decided to make my way to the closet, pulling the double doors open with a sigh.

My hair was still pulled up into a casual, messy bun. Yes, I sleep with my hair bunned up, messily and casually. Who doesn’t? I took the first clothes I could find; a white t-shirt, plaid shirt and I paired them up with some ripped jeans. With a huff, I also picked my red Converse™ shoes from next to my bed, pulling them on to complete the look. As I made my way through the dimly lit room, I also picked up my iPhone™ from the bedside table, checking out all the notifications from the group chats I was in. 

There were way too many, and I wasn’t in the mood to reply to any of them. I decided to head outside for walk, even though it was the dead of night; it just meant that it would be quiet and calming, at least. I put on my headphones and started blasting my favourite band’s music on full volume (One Direction, obviously).

As I was walking with the lyrics to One Thing swirling around in my head, I noticed something from the corner of my eye. Glancing to the right, I could see a totally inconspicuous white van pulling up to the side of the ride where I was currently walking. It didn’t look suspicious at all so I just shrugged and kept walking, until the door to the van opened and there was a hand beckoning to me from the dark interior of the vehicle. 

I couldn't help but to raise my eyebrows questioningly, as I took a quick look around me, thinking that this gesture couldn't possibly be for me. Even when I should've probably panicked, the whole situation just made me more curious than anything else. After taking the moment in for a second, I decided to get closer to that mysterious hand, squinting at the whole image in front of me.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy living with this cliffhanger. ;)  
> NEXT BDAY = NEXT CHAPTER   
> (if we manage to birth it by then)


End file.
